


【授翻/伏哈】消失的爱人

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Illnesses, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Infidelity, Post-War, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 哈利在树林里醒来后发现自己已经失踪十二天，翌日，他迎来了一个老仇人，还有个小姑娘，声称是他的丈夫和女儿。哈利必须尽快恢复记忆，他怎么可能相信对方说的鬼话呢。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 14





	1. 还魂者

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaGhost/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Night He Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086790) by [VanillaGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaGhost/pseuds/VanillaGhost). 



**_有时我看见她的脸……_ **

就在是你醒来后所见，梦境与现实交融的景象，记忆在他心底一闪而过。

**_她将我带至那个特殊的地方……_ **

那里空无一物，唯有一段不会错听的旋律在回荡。也许是摇篮曲，熟悉感萦绕不去，却在下一秒消失不见，取而代之的是痛彻心扉的悲泣。

这尖锐的杂音刺透他脑内的黑雾，两个音节以尖叫告终，戛然而止，徒有余音回响。哈利本以为那又是母亲临终前的惨叫，可它声调更高亢，被切断了，他睁眼一刻即无影无踪，如同战争留给他的遗物——幽灵般的梦。

哈利从一个春寒料峭的清晨醒来，感到四肢疼痛，脑袋仿佛被游走球痛击过，他的意识渐渐回笼。

他没有躺在格里莫宅邸里的床上，也不在傲罗总部，或是圣芒戈。实际上，他只可能是直挺挺躺在密林那柔软、潮湿的土壤上。当然，更为糟糕的，是仿佛捶打他头骨内壁、让他头疼欲裂的痛苦。尽管眼镜熟悉的重量还架在脸上，但他很难集中精力看清楚什么，不过约莫一分钟后，眼前模糊不清的灌木丛开始清晰起来。

所以，他正躺在林地里。

那么现在唯一的问题，他是怎么来到这儿的？

一段朦胧的记忆从哈利混沌的脑海里浮上表面：他正借浓郁的夜色的遮掩，在树丛间拔足狂奔，搜找，追捕……某个疑犯。对，他当时作为傲罗办案。费里乌斯·达什，一个残暴成性的食死徒正潜逃在外。可对方现在又在哪里？哈利四下查看，树林幽密，除他自己外毫无人类的踪迹。他挫败地喷出一口气，终于低头检查自己身上有没有受伤或异样，随后大吃一惊，因为后者才是他要关注的。

他没有穿傲罗袍子，取而代之的是花呢夹克，洁白的牛津衬衫，背带，以及很旧却抹过鞋油的棕色皮鞋映入眼帘。他满头疑云，试图让自己回想起那个案子，他是变装过么？在脑里疯狂回忆了一通，身心的疼痛却督促他匆忙站起来，虽然随着他的动作，眼前的世界危险地倾斜过去，他还是在摔倒前倚住最近的树干，然后小心翼翼地迈步，踉踉跄跄穿过树林，来到一处小小的空地。

等自己的脑子不再那么迷糊，他估摸着恢复得差不多，便幻影移形回他位于傲罗总部的办公室。他指定能在那里弄清楚到底发生了什么，或者说，起码，他到底发生了什么。

响亮的空气爆裂声后，哈利出现在傲罗总部外，他一落地，就察觉到了不对劲，这种对异常的洞察力是经年来躲避杀生之祸的亲身经历所练就的。或者说，他走进建筑物，立刻激起波澜，不详之感随之愈发清晰。

一个女巫在等候区的女巫一看到他，脸就变得煞白，然后往座椅软垫一栽，不动了。听到身后有人大声地倒抽冷气，哈利心中警铃大作，疾步走过。接待员从桌子上抬起头，两只眼睛瞪得溜圆，满脸震惊，然后用尽全力尖叫一声。哈利本想对她说点话，对方却从椅子上一跃而起，蹿进了后方的办公室。这下，哈利的不安不止一星半点，他便动身寻找有没有人能给他解释当前情况。

他走向自己的办公室，只怀揣一个目的，探明真相的希望鞭策他。显然，他可以弄清楚费里乌斯·达什是否被缉拿归案，以及自己究竟在树林里昏迷了多长时间。可当他看到一个眼熟的红头发正从电梯里走出来，便放慢了脚步。

“罗恩！”哈利喊道，因为看见自己的搭档和一生的挚友而如释重负。

听到哈利的嗓音，红发男人僵住了，整个身体似乎都动弹不得。他转过身，表情几乎和等候区那个女巫脸上的一模一样。

谢天谢地，罗恩没有一昏了事。“哈——哈——哈利……？”他结结巴巴地轻声说，上气不接下气。

被质疑的人因友人的奇异举动而皱起眉。“罗恩，到底是怎么回事？大家都怎么了？艾格尼丝看了我一眼，就大叫起来，然后——”

“活见鬼……！”罗恩尖着嗓子说，“真的是你，对不对？”

哈利眉头锁得更深，他厉声说：“当然是我啦！这么短时间里，我又不可能自己生个孩子出来！”

余下的话被他朋友一个能折断骨头的拥抱掐灭，哈利只得努力挤出几个单词：“罗恩！你——”接着他的朋友终于松手退开，虽然肩膀仍然被罗恩紧紧攥住，他盯着对方苍白的、布满雀斑的脸。

“哦梅林，哈利，你上哪儿去了？”罗恩说，“我们还以为你死了！”

哈利一滞，重复他先前的问题：“什么——！？为什么？”

“哥们！你特么整整消失了十二天！”罗恩高喊，“毫无预警，一句话也不留——我们没日没夜地找你，一堆人！整个傲罗总部的人都试图找你，赫敏差点就掀了魔法部屋顶……”朋友脸上的表情让他渐渐收声，“哈利？”

哈利僵立在原地，听到这番话，他的胃沉了下去。

现在轮到罗恩皱眉了。“怎么啦？难道你什么也不记得？”

哈利盯着他，绞尽脑汁，嘴唇费劲地动了动，却只说道：“我不……我不知道。”

“长话短说，所以你对过去十二天去了哪，半点头绪也无？”

“十二……？”

除了头痛欲裂，哈利现在觉得自己轻得像片羽毛，他微微甩了下脑袋，为了使自己保持清醒，然后露出和朋友如出一辙的困惑神情。当他开口说话，声音微弱如耳语。

“但这不可能。”

“好吧，波特先生。”艾博治疗师说，一边把魔杖插回圣芒戈制服外袍的口袋里，“你曾被一个相当恶性的记忆咒语击中，很可能是一忘皆空。”

刚才，罗恩把哈利护送到圣芒戈，接着掉头去傲罗总部通知他的回归，尤其是他的妻子和其他韦斯莱家族成员。

汉娜的话让哈利思索了好一会，不敢细想这对他的处境意味着什么。

“所以有解除咒语的方法，不是吗？”哈利问，

一抹歉意划过她的脸。“如果是一忘皆空，恐怕我们做不了什么。如果不是，那么不管哪个咒语，它的效果依然十分强大，我们目前还无法得到精确的答案。而且，过多检测可能会造成更大损伤，或者更多记忆缺失。”

哈利不自在地在医院病床上扭动，一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“我很抱歉，波特先生。”

哈利忿忿地说：“拜托，汉娜，叫我哈利。”

“恐怕这会显得我有失专业水准。”汉娜得体地微笑。

哈利摇摇头，当他意识到对方提供给他的信息背后的含义，他的笑容消失了。

纵观他这些年，这可能是他遇到过相较而言不那么危险的麻烦事。往好处想，情况可能更糟，而他应该对自己一如既往的好运心怀感激。

艾博转而专心往一块羊皮纸上奋笔疾书。“幸运的是，你的身体没有受到什么伤害，虽然有轻微的擦伤和淤青，但仅此而已。”她给了哈利一个安抚的笑容，“我建议你一个月内再过来一趟，我们可以检查记忆魔咒的情况，好吗？”

“是的，好极了。”哈利说，“多谢。”

椅子的吱嘎声标志艾博站起身准备离去。“好好休息，如果有其他需求，请务必告诉其他医疗女巫。”

哈利叹气，沉下肩膀，即使喝下了医生给的魔药，不知为何他依然精疲力竭，头也抽痛不止。

艾博走到门边，打开门，突然间嘈杂声和骚动声响彻屋内，看起来半个世界的媒体记者都等在外头，吵吵嚷嚷着想从走廊瞄到哈利一眼。艾博板起脸，十分严厉，但她还没来得及呵斥点什么，两张熟悉的面孔就挤出人群溜进病房。

“哈利！”

看到两位友人是非常愉快的，哈利咧开嘴露出灿烂的笑容。

赫敏一个箭步冲上来，把他淹没在熊抱里，乱蓬蓬的棕发糊了哈利满脸，他模糊地看到罗恩罩在她肩膀上。门终于合拢，室内重归寂静。

“噢哈利，我们都以为你出了什么不测！”赫敏喊道，尽管由于她把脸埋在哈利肩膀里而听起来闷闷的。哈利试图回答，却吃了满嘴的头发，她松开怀抱，但没等他开口，就勃然大怒，“你到底去 ** _哪_** 了？老实讲，你本来可以提前说——说——”

哈利的头仍在抽痛，他畏缩了下，举起双手表示投降。“敏妮，我很好。我要是告诉你我自己也毫无头绪，你会不会觉得好一点。”

她鼻翼翕动，轻轻扇了一下他的胳膊。“一点也不好！”

罗恩选择在这个时机加入局势，把她拉开。“放松，好吗？哈利显然经历了某件他自己也完全想不起来的事。”

赫敏抽抽鼻子，但她的眼神很严厉。“那治疗师怎么说的来着？为什么你什么都记不起来？”

“她说是因为记忆魔咒，比如强力的一忘皆空。”

赫敏的表情变得沮丧且悲伤，哈利不怪她。与战争开始前她一忘皆空了她的父母，又花了很长时间让他们想起自己。

“摄魂取念也不行吗？也许它能有点用。”她说。

提及这个咒语，哈利心里就泛起寒意。过去在魔药教室的经历再次让他毛骨悚然，尤其是当斯内普滑进他的大脑。

“不了谢谢。”哈利耸耸肩，在赫敏抗议前他补充道，“此外，她说这个咒语效果很强，而且不稳定，她想一个月后再检查一下，看看咒语有没有消退……”

赫敏轻哼，若有所思，一时间寂静降临在小房间，外头记者的喧闹透过被施了厚厚消音咒的门板，变成沉闷的嗡嗡声。

“啊，罗恩，难道你有必要告诉所有人我回来了么？”哈利说，冲门口一扬下巴，暗示其后的纷乱。

“噢，别看我。一定是部里某些烦人精四处泄密。”

哈利叹口气，手指漫不经心地按揉太阳穴，这才心烦意乱地发现手上沾满沙土，和细碎的枝叶。

“你最后记得的是什么？”罗恩问。

哈利将记忆尽可能回拨，回到执行任务的那个晚上。当时，他已经监视达什的动向好一阵子，一等他掌握对方犯罪的充分证据，达什就试图逃跑。然而，至于林间的追逐，哈利一点也想不起来。

“我那时候在小汉格顿森林执行任务，我记得我追在嫌犯后面，之后……”哈利停顿，皱起眉头，“之后我就毫无印象。”

赫敏的嘴唇扭成不高兴的形状，罗恩说道：“可我们找遍了森林，压根没有你的影子。”

第二次沉默，他们都沉浸在思考中，而哈利也没法给出解释，他到底去哪儿了？

“我不是打岔啊，但看在梅林的份上，你穿的是什么鬼东西？”罗恩说，他非常有效地把三人拉回现实。

哈利低头看看自己的衣服。“该死，我什么也不知道。”

罗恩嘲笑他：“你看上去像我的威尔伯爷爷。”

哈利面无表情睨他一眼：“听着，我只记得我在林子里追嫌犯，然后就……我就这么醒来了。”

赫敏盯着他，显然忧心忡忡，罗恩拍拍他后背。“别担心，哥们，我们会弄清楚的。”

哈利回以虚弱的微笑。“我可以把衣服换掉吗？我觉得我像是在森林里埋了一礼拜。”

罗恩大笑起来，赫敏说：“我幻影移形到你公寓一趟，给你取点东西，好吗？”

“实际上，和你们一样，我也想回家去。”

他们拿定主意，避开人群的最好方法就是直接幻影移形到格里莫十二号。

三人组一在它熟悉、阴暗的内部落地，想到能自己重回到舒服的热水澡的怀抱，哈利满心欢喜，他等不及要剥掉身上的奇装异服，换成自己熟悉的服饰。

当哈利回到起居室，赫敏刚沏好热茶，同时，罗恩翻找着趁哈利洗澡时他去外头买来的物品。

倘若哈利对此时此景对真实度尚存一丝疑虑，那么覆盖整栋宅邸的比平时更厚重的灰尘——以及光秃秃的厨房——使他彻底放下心来。

他真的失踪了十二天。

他感到一种愈发强烈的疲倦感，从骨头里蔓延，希望朋友们能别弄出那么大动静，他需要时间好好理清思绪。

在起居室享用了一杯安神的茶后，罗恩和赫敏似乎察觉到他的倦意，准备离开。

“好了。”罗恩说，不自在地活动双脚，“我和敏妮要走啦，罗丝和雨果马上就该嚼点晚饭吃，而且妈妈又要大发脾气。”

听到他说起他们的孩子，哈利微笑起来，但伴随着的是胸口中一种渴望的钝痛。这种钝痛似乎随着每一天、每一礼拜、每个月甚至是每年都愈发强烈。想到自己大概永远都无法拥有自己的孩子，或是自己的家庭，他心头一痛。

哈利目送他们离去，碧绿的火焰在壁炉里熄灭，冰冷与空寂笼罩整个屋子。

他的胸口继续着那夜后熟悉的痛楚，但不知为何，这回甚至超过了常年如影随形的孤独。他想着朋友们，躺在床上，他们的孩子恬静地睡在相邻的房间里；他想起金妮，她已经找到幸福，并与爱人携手共度四年，最近才生下第一个孩子，一个可爱的男婴。

哈利肩膀颤抖，胃部拧成小结，他总觉得自己有什么地方坏掉了，也许出生时便是如此，也许是战争夺走了他最重要的部分……

哈利终于滑进床铺，他的心与身体依旧莫名疼痛，尽管一个快速的温暖咒缓解了几分，他躺在对他一个人来说格外偌大的床，仔细看着自己的手，一道银白色的长疤如新月穿过掌心。

然而，最奇怪的要数他手指上闪闪发光的金戒指，直到下午洗澡的时候，他才注意到它的存在。他决心不去想太多，毕竟其他占据心头的事数不胜数。可现在哈利把戒指摘下，发现内侧刻有一行优雅的小字，写着：

‘ ** _吾爱永存_** ’

困惑将他吞没：戒指的主人是谁？这是他偷来的吗？尽管它的大小与他的手指完美贴合——哈利的手不像多数男性那般宽大。有可能它属于一位女士，也许他是替人保管？

不管怎样，他还是把它脱下来放在床头柜上，同眼镜摆在一处。半晌，他都只是躺着，凝视另一半的床。它是空的，毫不惊讶，他已经好长时间没有约会了，但是……

有什么不对劲。

哈利的手抚过冰凉的床单，对着寂静叹息。明天，他一定会努力查清楚的，至于现在，他服下尽可能多的睡眠魔药，试图进入梦乡。他总是在厨房里清出单独的橱柜用来存放，因为纵使已经尘埃落定多年，那些梦魇与记忆总是萦绕不散，缠他至今。

哈利的脑袋一接触到枕头，立即坠入他所祈祷的恬静的深眠中。

但是，他看到了汪洋般的图景——没有面孔的人，漆黑的森林，以及一道明亮的绿光。

第二天早晨，并不比前一天正常多少。哈利醒得很早，然后就笼罩在必须得做点什么、到某个地方去的莫名情绪里，可他一点也想不起来其内容。工作？可能吧，但他今日已经被傲罗部门和朋友们明令禁止，或许未来几个礼拜都是如此。对哈利而言，没有比这更残酷的惩罚了。

哈利拉开自己藏袜子的抽屉，却只找到长裤。他恼火地翻遍衣橱，直到找到正确的那格，并愤愤地咕哝一声，记忆咒语造成的损伤一定比预先更严重。

他飞快地刮完脸，刷好牙，便下楼吃早餐。若是挑一个寻常无奇的一天，早餐并非什么特别值得称赞的琐事，可当他一坐定，叉起第一口食物送到唇边，他觉得自己好像从没尝过培根和鸡蛋的滋味。哈利狼吞虎咽，风卷残云，自己都被自己的饥饿程度吓到了。

早晨稍晚的时候，罗恩和赫敏依他们之前所说那般出现。两人一爬出壁炉，哈利就被命令远离任何工作，伴随着的还有坚持他修生养息的指令。

“因为天知道你经历了什么呢，哈利。你现在需要做的只有好生休息，直到我们查清楚树林里究竟发生了什么事。”赫敏以一种实事求是的口吻说道。

如果再多几个小时的睡眠不那么具有吸引力的话，哈利一定会抗议的。虽然喝过药水，他昨晚还是睡得很糟，困扰他的不仅是战争带来的一如既往的噩梦，更有一种似真似幻的感觉在不停召唤，萦绕不去。即使他醒来，这种感觉依然蛰伏在心底，犹如常年不消的瘙痒。哈利心不在焉地用拇指不停摩挲着没戴戒指的左手无名指指根。

赫敏先走了，投身到工作中，眼底闪着坚决的光。哈利知道这种表情意味着为了破解谜题，她要翻遍她能找到的魔法部所有非公开的卷宗。

与此同时，罗恩说自己翘了下午的班，陪哈利去对角巷。哈利不得不拼命抑制住自己的沮丧，因为友人把他像小孩那样照顾。即使他得承认，要是窝在家里无所事事，只能胡乱瞎想自己身上发生了什么，更会让他发疯。此外，昨天开始就伴随他的不安依旧如阴云笼罩，格里莫宅邸变得好大，太空荡，即使克利切偶尔唠叨自己旧主人的财产，总归也太过寂静。

于是，中午时分，哈利幻影移形到熟悉的、熙熙攘攘的对角巷。这趟外出，罗恩看起来心情很好，舒展四肢，好奇地四下环顾。“所以你想去哪？顺便一说，我饿死了，一两块油酥点心听起来不错，你觉得呢？”

哈利热切地点点头。“求之不得，去罗莎·李点心铺那儿，然后再去喝上一杯吧。”

罗恩的笑容回答了他，于是两人动身前往目的地。

可他们边走着，哈利的兴致就逐渐被行人投来的目光败坏。人群兴奋的窃窃私语与好奇的交谈声跟着他们踏上铺满鹅卵石的街道，两人最终被迫提前逃进破釜酒吧。

罗恩领着他走向他们平时常坐的位置，点了几品托黄油啤酒。这让哈利想起战争刚结束的那段日子，只有他们两人，来这里忘却或是缅怀，甩掉愈发繁重的任务与世人寄予他们的期望。

赫敏和罗恩交往后，哈利发现只有自己一个人来的次数越来越频繁，但他不怪他们，相反，他由衷地为他们快乐，现在依然如此。然而，不可否认的是，他自己的形单影只就显得更明显了。

一摞被遗留在邻座的报纸引起哈利的注意。他拾起一份，毫不意外发现自己成为最主要的焦点。他草草翻看过一轮，封面大多都印着他身着傲罗制服的照片，还有一部分摄于战前。一张里他冲人群招手，强笑欢颜；另几张是昨日他穿着过时的脏衣服离开生芒戈的抓拍。所有报纸的头版头条都是对他回归的怀疑与惊叹。

哈利浏览一遍新闻内容，发现费里乌斯·达什最终成功落网。可被讯问到哈利的失踪，对方称毫不知情。据他所说，自己一看到哈利就跑了，可当他转头去看时，‘波特傲罗自己凭空消失了！’。接下去的几段文字包含了他人的简短口述，有的是哈利认识的，有的他只稍稍了解，跳入眼帘的大多数为‘让家人与朋友深感不安’。

哈利吞咽一口，把报纸叠好，准备放回邻座，接着抬起头，发现罗恩对他扬起眉毛。

“我之前不知道……”哈利小声说，接着止住口，不知该如何表明自己深深的愧疚与歉意才好。他真希望自己未曾消失，也希望知道自己在当时究竟到哪里去了。

“哎。”

哈利抬起眼，罗恩给了他一个安抚的表情。

“不是你的错，哥们。”他说，又啜了一口黄油啤酒，舔掉粘在上唇的泡沫。

哈利嘴角抽动，低头喝自己的饮料，罗恩用肩膀推了一下他的。“也别担心那些破事，人们最后都会失掉兴趣的。”

哈利不可置否地哼道，把报纸丢到旁边。

他们都喝完了，是时候去罗莎·李的点心铺买油酥点心。“是给孩子买的。要是给赫敏知道，她一定会发火。”

至少在他失踪期间，还有一些事没有改变。看起来赫敏依旧如过去那样严格要求罗恩保持健康饮食。哈利还特别清楚地记得有一回他们吵得不可开交，是关于患高胆固醇的三十岁以上巫师的惊人数据。争吵的结局是哈利不得不偷偷溜到外面，以免被胡乱瞄准的咒语击中而丢掉任何重要身体部位。

两人走进点心铺，就迎来烘焙点心的香气。他们驾轻就熟地忽略掉跟随他们转动的人头和目光，战后，哈利决不让自己被旁人的关注所困扰，那么现在，他也不打算让它们得逞。

今天，店里顾客很多，毕竟是周末。许多家长都组织起社交活动，并带上了他们的孩子。

出于某种原因，哈利感到心头的沉重较先前更为明显。一个孩子喊了她的父亲，而哈利不由自主转身，这是直觉，一种无形的冲动驱使他用眼睛搜索声音的来源。当他遵从本心，却不解地皱起眉：他这么可能会觉得那是在叫自己呢？这一刻如此怪异，以至于哈利几乎没注意到友人的目光。

罗恩的表情很古怪，混合着担忧与迷惑。

哈利转回来，挠了挠后颈。“呃——我想出去呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“喔，当然可以。”罗恩说，依旧用那种仿佛听到他在讲蛇佬腔的眼神看他。

哈利摆出他认为最好的‘我没事’的表情，接着仓促离开。他回头喊道要一份康瓦尔郡馅饼后，店门轻轻一合，他走到店外。

他在街头晃了一会，沐浴柔和的阳光。哈利深深吸了一口春天清新的空气和厨房烤箱散发的可人香气，都没意识到自己闭上了眼，直到听见有人在唤他的名字，才猛得把眼睛睁开了。

又来了，那种直觉，可它来自一个熟悉的男声。他扫视街道，紧接着又传来另一个叫喊，可这次的声音更年幼稚嫩——

“爸爸！”

他旋身，正好瞧见一个小姑娘径直飞奔过来。哈利睁大眼睛，堪堪接住扑进他怀里的孩子，摇摇晃晃后退了几步。

哈利完全不知所措，只好笨拙地抱着她，大脑同时试图消化当下的情况。出于众多显而易见的理由，有什么不对劲。

第一，哈利，据他所知，从来没有女儿。

大概过了一分钟，或是一个小时，一个男人冒出小巷，哈利听见他轻微的喘息声，可能是一路追赶那小姑娘，可当哈利看到对方，血色从脸上消退得一干二净。

在那里，几步开外，绝不超过三十岁，站着的是他年轻版本的宿敌。

由于还抱着女孩，哈利没法第一时间抽出魔杖，取而代之的，他只能眼睁睁看着汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔像残暴的恶鬼似的扑向他，也许是某种穿越，又或许是死者复生。

哈利更具保护性地搂紧小姑娘，调整姿势，做好准备迎接攻势。

可没有咒语飞来。

相反，他被拥进了一个……怀抱？

被宿敌抱住是一种恐惧与晕眩兼具的感觉。即使哈利全身僵硬，一丝幽幽的微弱熟悉一闪而过。贴着他脸颊的皮肤冰冷且苍白，线条凌厉的下巴生了一层青灰色的胡渣，蓝眼睛阴郁黯淡，眼窝青黑，仿佛男人长期睡眠不足，吃得也不好。

接着他轻声念哈利的名字，不是回荡在哈利梦魇里那高亢、蛇一样的嘶嘶声，而是低沉缓慢，像是祈祷，或是呼唤他的救赎，接下去的话说得飞快。“找到你了，虽然花了那么久，但我找到你了，我找到你了，我……”

更令哈利震惊的是轻擦过自己额头的干裂嘴唇，他终于从男人的桎梏里挣脱开。

“找到他了，父亲，我们找到爸爸了！”小姑娘喊着，爬出哈利的臂弯，自己站在地上。

既然双手得了自由，哈利摸索出自己的魔杖，甩出一个缴械咒。

兄弟魔杖从里德尔袍子口袋里飞出，径直飞到哈利等待的手里，他却几乎毫无反应，同时，哈利自己的魔杖直指里德尔胸膛。

里德尔眉间挤出小小的褶皱。“你做什么，哈利？”

小姑娘大海般蓝汪汪的大眼睛警觉地看着哈利。“爸爸？”她用很不确定的语气问道。

梅林，哈利希望自己能有一秒的空当好好思考。哪怕有一天没发生怪事，他都该感恩戴德啦。

多年决斗的经验和傲罗训练使他握魔杖的手非常平稳，他开口说话时祈祷自己的声音也是镇定的。

“怎么可能？你怎么会在这？”

回答他问题的只有锁得更深的眉头。

“你怎么还 ** _活着_** ！”哈利高声说。

宿敌的蓝眼睛——不是猩红，还不是——面对他骤然的爆发眨了眨。通常，这会让哈利犹豫，但此刻他神经紧绷到了极限，无法冷静思考，而更糟糕的莫过于他们正在吸引人群的注意。

里德尔似乎也意识到了，他往前迈了一步，不顾魔杖戳进他的胸膛，然后慢慢地、试探性地，把手搭在哈利的手臂上。

哈利不知道自己为什么还没对他念咒，但那小姑娘……她跟汤姆是什么关系？现在站在他面前的，真的是那个来自几十年前的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔吗？

他的外貌不太一样。更人类，比日记本魂器年长，但不像他在邓布利多记忆里见过的那么狰狞、可怖。荒唐。

他终于疯了吗？

“哈利。”里德尔温柔地说，好像哈利才是他们之间出问题的人。接着他又重复了一遍，但这回听起来更绝望。“哈利。”

里德尔每走近一步，握着哈利手臂的手就收紧一分，蓝眼睛深深望进哈利的，搜寻着什么，直到他仿佛灵光一闪，神情变得失控。他的喉结滚了滚，终于后退几步，手从哈利胳膊滑下，茫然地垂在两侧。他的视线一瞬也不曾离开哈利，而哈利两脚不安地动来动去，他该怎么做，难以定夺的痛苦折磨他。

“父亲，怎么回事？”小姑娘对身边的里德尔说，“爸爸是怎么啦？他怎么不记得我们？”她的声音颤抖，海蓝色大眼睛眼睛里涌起泪花，“父亲，为什么爸爸不记得了？”

她的泪水让哈利心痛，但他不知道怎么办，显然，两人都把他误当成某人了，或者，这只是一出里德尔策划的诡计。

但男人只是看着哈利，好像他是缕鬼魂，又好像他深深背叛了他。

“艾芙琳。”里德尔说，向女孩伸出一只手。那小姑娘——艾芙琳——站到他身边，哈利一时不知道该看哪边，这太超纲了。

“哈利，见鬼，你在干什么？”罗恩的声音从身后响起，哈利几乎欣慰地放松了肩膀。

哈利呼吸急促，眼睛仍盯着汤姆，一边舔舔嘴唇，尽可能平稳地说：“罗恩，现在，通知魔法部。”

“什么——为什么？出什么事了？”

但罗恩已经从袍子里拿出魔杖了。

哈利瞥了一眼聚拢的人群，不确定说出旧敌的名讳是否明智。那只会激发更多的谣言，再次制造恐慌和恐惧，他们已经为重获安宁付出了巨大的努力。

所以哈利说了那个只有少数人才知道的名字。

“告诉他们……”哈利压低声音，“告诉他们，汤姆·里德尔回来了。”

罗恩的脸顿时变得灰白，他张开嘴唇，轻轻吸口气。“什——你认真的——？”

“ ** _罗恩_** 。”

一只银蓝色的拉布拉多从他的杖尖跃出，背负着他们重要的讯息，扑向空中不见了。


	2. 不速之客

哈利的眉毛拧成了结。

魔法屏障的另一侧，汤姆·里德尔和小姑娘坐在桌子后，对面是一名魔法部官员，正在向他们提问。

“这不可能。”

赫敏重复着这几个小时里都盘旋在哈利心头的话，她摇摇头，困惑不解：“伏地魔已经死了，我们都看到了，他的尸体就在那躺着！”

哈利咬着自己下唇，目光一瞬也不曾离开里德尔。

“是啊，那这个小姑娘是谁呢？”罗恩问。

赫敏吐了口气，在许多卷羊皮纸里不停翻找，眼睛扫过他们目前得到的、几乎等同于无的信息。“她说她叫艾芙琳。”她读道，“艾芙琳·里德尔，出于某种原因，她似乎认定哈利也是她的父亲。”

罗恩瞪圆眼睛，注视着自己的妻子。“伏地魔有孩子？”他轻声说，听起来很古怪。

赫敏咬着嘴唇，额头因困惑与挫败而皱起。“我——我不知道……！即使他有，谁也不知道这件事……”她翻了更多羊皮纸，但哈利知道这并不会有所帮助，因为除了伏地魔，无人得知，而且他很可能将这个秘密带进了坟墓。

难道他真的有过一个孩子？单是想想，就让哈利觉得窒息。伏地魔留有后代这件事怎么想都万分惊悚，这让哈利更确定对方 ** _一定_** 在撒谎。

“也许是他告诉她的。”长久的思考后，哈利得出这个结论，“也许他绑架了她，然后欺骗她，就是为了害我。他知道他能利用这样的小女孩，为了达到目的，不是吗？这就是他会干的事。”

他言下的火药味清晰可辨，并没有逃过友人的注意。他控制不了，一想到这么邪恶卑鄙的计划，哈利胸口就烧起熊熊怒火。

“有可能。”赫敏说，小心地看着哈利，“是一种……可能性。但依然无法解答他们到底是从什么地方过来的。”

“我想，也许是时间穿越。”罗恩脱口而出，哈利和赫敏都看向他。罗恩耸耸一边肩膀：“为什么不可能？赫敏，你读书的时候就有个时间转换器，保不准这个狡猾的混蛋为了来这也偷了一个呢。”他拿下巴点点屏障另一侧的里德尔。那位魔法部官员为自己得到的答案而满腹挫败，与此同时里德尔则平静泰然，尽管暗沉沉的眸子里闪着一圈疲倦的光。

哈利不得不退而承认自己最好的哥们不无道理。难道这位汤姆·里德尔真的来自过去？那么他过来的目的是什么？莫非他知道自己输了战争，好卷土重来？

哈利抓了抓头发，在狭小的房间里踱步。“这完全不合理。”

罗恩哼了一声，两只胳膊交叉抱在胸前。“是啊，肯定的。但我们的生活里何时有合理性可言？”

又一个哈利不得不承认的点。

“好吧，我准备去魔法部藏书室找找有没有关于时间穿越魔法的资料。”赫敏宣布道，眼底闪动着决心，“他身上没带时间转换器，所以一定另有他路。”

下一刻，她就在飞舞的羊皮纸中消失了，留下哈利和罗恩两个人相顾无言。现在他们注视着年轻的黑魔王对桌子对面的傲罗抛出的所有问题都对答如流。而那个小姑娘，艾芙琳，表现出令人惊异的冷静，一言不发。她的姿势很僵硬，但那双大大的、海蓝色眼睛却机警地打量周围的环境。

趁此机会，哈利仔细端详起她。小姑娘一头墨黑的秀发刚好长及下巴，分得不太对称，梳理得整整齐齐，头上还围了一圈缎带，像是头带。她穿着淡紫色裙子，披一件破旧的羊毛开襟衫，若是近距离细看，能发现上面布满细小的泥点。波点袜子包裹着一对过于细瘦的脚踝，黑鞋子也是泥迹斑斑。

和哈利从树林里醒来时的一身过时打扮一样。

他又细细看了一番，在这张脸上又找到了同里德尔不少相似之处。但哈利并不十分信赖自己的判断，尽管如此，他仍颤抖起来，如果她真的是伏地魔的女儿呢？

哈利对单向屏障一挥魔杖，里头的对话声填满了他和罗恩待的小房间。

“您的名字是？”本尼特傲罗说。

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”

“您来自哪里？”

“伦敦。”

“什么时候？”

里德尔稍一停顿，便道：“一九五九年。”

“您知道现在是哪一年吗？”

“我不确定。”里德尔又停住了，然后主动纠正道，“虽然我知道这是未来。”

“您是用什么方法来到这个时间的？”

没有回答。

“请回答问题，里德尔先生。”

线条凌厉的下颔动了动，蓝眼睛里阴云密布，闪过危险的光。“我不知道。”

撒谎，哈利想，别相信他。

“那么您是为了什么才过来？”

里德尔陷入沉默，但这次，小姑娘看向本尼特傲罗，然后答道：“为了找爸爸。”

里德尔的视线猛得落在她身上，眯起蓝眼睛，他给了神情灵动的小女孩一个威吓的眼神。

“你的爸爸是谁呢，嗯？”本尼特更轻柔地问她。

听到父亲用警告且低沉的语气叫她的名字，她迟疑了。

“里德尔先生，请让她回答——”本尼特刚开口，里德尔就打断了他：“我来找我的丈夫。”

说完这句话，里德尔稍一闭眼，随即轻轻叹口气，接着睁开眼，他抬起头，目光透过屏障，直直盯着哈利。

虽然哈利知道对方看不见他，但胸腔里的心脏激烈地跳动，里德尔在摄魂取念方面的造诣是无法逃避的事实，即使他没有魔杖，哈利还是竖起大脑封闭术，以防万一。

“您丈夫的名字是什么，里德尔先生？”本尼特继续道。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特。”

它是毫不犹豫地从里德尔口中飞出来的，他以一种全然的自信与奇异的熟稔念哈利的名字。

场面一时意味深长地停顿住了，哈利的心仿佛被寒风吹彻。

“您所说的都是实话吗？”

“当然。”他流畅地说，“我们已经结婚九年了，本尼特先生，算上在一起是十二年。”

后面的一个数字让哈利微微一愣，而罗恩似乎也得出了相同结论，他侧身看看哈利，对方紧攥那根兄弟魔杖的手指又加深了力道。虽然缭绕周身的魔力更黑暗，但它握起来和自己的何其相似……

又是一轮长久的沉默，本尼特傲罗在座椅里动了动，施过咒语的羽毛笔悬在记录谈话的羊皮纸上，等待着。

“好的……这个孩子是和您一起的？”

“是的，而且她属于我和我的丈夫。”里德尔随意地说，“她是我们的女儿，虽然单看并不太明显。”

本尼特的嘴唇恼火地抽搐了一下。“里德尔先生，您知道两个男巫是不能……“他摆了摆手，仿佛是要凭空变出恰当的措辞，“并不具备生育的生理条件，对吗？”

一个小小的、嘲弄的微笑浮上里德尔英俊的面庞。“我非常清楚。”

本尼特吐出一口气，向后一仰坐回椅子，一面开始整理羽毛笔和羊皮纸。“好吧。”他说，“我们会对您的陈词进行验证，这是当然的。”

一抹惊艳闪过里德尔的脸。“我还不知道魔法可以做到检验谎言，未来的时代看起来已经够有趣的了。”

见本尼特继续在座位上停留了一会，里德尔向他投去懒洋洋一瞥。“您是在征求我的许可吗？那么您可以离开了，本尼特先生，我什么也没有隐瞒。”

 ** _不，你有_** 。哈利想，看着自己的宿敌向后枕在椅背上，又瞟了一眼对方身旁的小女孩。大大的、海绿色眼睛对上他的，它们是失落的，还有一点怯生生。

“说实话，只要能尽快结束这种枯燥乏味、毫无意义的审讯，无论什么我都会答应。我肯定您明白我的意思，我还有丈夫，我希望他能很快回到我身边。”

冷硬的蓝眼睛再次穿透了屏障，又是一股迷茫流经哈利的脊柱。

别的不说，哈利提醒自己，汤姆·里德尔总是一个巅峰造极的说谎家。

审讯刚结束，里德尔和艾芙琳被留在房间里，执行部首席傲罗本尼特委派下属去检查两人的魔法核心。

在紧绷、焦躁的寂静中，哈利注视着女巫轻声念咒，从里德尔和艾芙琳的前胸召出两缕魔法，在这个过程里，里德尔一脸谨慎，而艾芙琳惊奇不已。

两缕魔法与女巫的魔杖一触即灭，明亮的紫光在杖尖闪烁，而后，这团光芒也湮灭不见了。

良久，女巫将魔力检测样本分别灌进两个玻璃瓶子里，而哈利没有错过桌子另一边摆着的第三只瓶子，他清楚那是他的。那是傲罗部门的政策规定，每个傲罗的魔法“指纹”都必须登记在案。

她用了更多的咒语，仔细检查完毕后，似乎得到结论，她转向本尼特傲罗，对方清清嗓子，从座位上站起身，缓步走向她。

女巫在他耳边轻声说了几句，本尼特始终毫无表情，通常，哈利对同事们的这种能力心怀钦佩，但当他发现这也意味着他很难理解当前的情况，可怕的感觉攫住他的胃。

“本尼特先生，您找到了想要的真相吗？”

本尼特瞥了一眼里德尔，对方离开桌子，正斜靠着房间角落的墙。他的神情表现出他对这一切都无聊透顶，并挑起一根精心修理过的眉毛以示期待。本尼特无视他，终于穿过房间来到哈利和罗恩跟前。

他先问候了罗恩，然后对哈利点点头，与他握手。

“长官，真高兴看到你回来。”

“回来真好，本尼特。”哈利回道，“能确定那个女孩的血缘父母吗？”

本尼特微微动了动，目光避向一边。“长官，检测结果显示，那孩子的魔法核心里同时具有您和里德尔先生的魔法。”

“什么？”罗恩结结巴巴地说，“荒唐！她绝对出错了——不可能是真的！”

无论本尼特回答了什么，哈利都没有听见，他觉得自己像是坠入一潭深水，耳朵嗡嗡作响，基本听不见别人接下来对他说的话。

“波特傲罗？长官？”

哈利努力把注意力放回到本尼特身上。“抱歉，你说什么？”

“您肯定他就是您口中的那个人吗，长官？”

哈利不得不咬牙忍住怒火，从牙缝里挤出回答：“是的，千真万确。我不可能拿这件事撒谎。”

“不，您当然不可能，长官。”本尼特点点头，看起来很愧疚，但他依然对整件事都不太确定。

“所以呢？你打算把他关起来，还是怎么的？”罗恩问，“他仍旧是个心理变态，不管我们能否确认他来自过去！”

本尼特不自在地变换站姿。“除非确定他在这个时代做出了违反法律的事，恐怕我们没有权利逮捕里德尔先生。”

“说什么鬼话呢！”罗恩说，“随便找本历史教科书，你都能知道他是谁！”

本尼特大气不敢出，身体每一根线条都是僵硬的。“我很抱歉，但这是规定。”本尼特说，准备告退，“您可以写一份报告，可我恐怕上头的人大概会把这件事归咎于一个想与大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特共度一生的妄想狂。”

哈利的血液沸腾，垂在身体两侧的手攥成拳头，罗恩沉重地叹口气，在哈利说，或是做出些事后能使自己追悔莫及的举动前，上前一步感谢本尼特的帮助。

本尼特一走，哈利立刻对他的朋友开火了。“我们不能就这样放他走，罗恩！必须做点什么，我不能再经历一次了，我不能让第二次战争发生——”

罗恩紧紧地抓住哈利肩膀，让他稳定下来。“哈利，伙计，听我说，我明白。”他说，“别担心，我们绝不让那混蛋离开视线，一旦他有什么越轨举动，我们立刻逮捕他，好吗？”

恐慌在体内涌动，哈利叹口气，努力让自己放松。

他们离开监控室，发现赫敏从走廊另一头急匆匆地走来，她正把一本书塞进小包里，哈利觉得她已经在这个小包施了足以装下一整个图书馆的魔咒。她来到他们面前，眼睛睁得大大的：“发生什么事了？我听说魔法生物部门的玛洛瑞被叫到这里，她已经——？难道那个女孩是——？”

哈利没有回答，而罗恩仅仅点一点头，赫敏剧烈地倒抽一口气，抿紧嘴唇，哈利能感觉到她用探究的目光看着自己，但他拒绝与她对视。他完全不想在这个时候面对或讨论这件事。

审讯室的门开启的声音让他们齐齐转过身。

里德尔和小女孩走到走廊，看见哈利，他们止住脚步。女孩的眼睛带着一种绝望、热切的感情，而里德尔的情绪也同样激烈。

哈利咬紧牙关，转回面向朋友。“我想紧密监视他，我不会放任他再把我们拖到另一场战争里。”

赫敏点点头。“看起来他们也没有别的地方可去了。我们可以把他们安置在格里莫宅邸？然后你和我们住在一起，哈利。”她建议道。

哈利摇摇头。“不，我们会让他们住在格里莫宅邸，但我也会待在那儿。”

他眼睛里强硬的光表明没有商量的余地，突然后颈一刺，他又转过身去。

里德尔朝他走来，只停在几步开外，他伸出一只手，摊着苍白的掌心。

“我能要回我的魔杖吗， ** _波特傲罗_** 。”他用低沉平滑的声音说。

男人像是发现他的头衔很有趣似的，而这只让哈利胸口的怒火烧得更旺，他把那根兄弟魔杖攥得更紧，然后答道：“我不这么想。至少在我弄清楚到底怎么回事前，都不会给你。”

里德尔盯着他，浅色的眼睛充满穿透力。哈利坚定地竖起大脑封闭术的墙壁，直到那只骨节分明的手最终落下。

他身边的小女孩交替看着两个男人，桃心形状的小脸露出脆弱的表情。

“我相信，那还需要一段时间。”里德尔冷冰冰地说。

哈利怒火中烧，狠狠瞪他一眼，反唇相讥：“你瞧，如果你想解释清楚你来这里的目的，我洗耳恭听。”

里德尔的视线极快地扫过哈利嘴唇，再回到他的双眼。“我再乐意不过了，亲爱的。”他说，“我们为什么不先回到你的暂住地，再……把事情解决明白呢。”两根精致的黑眉毛挑战性地扬起。

哈利不得不忍住轻蔑的冷哼。“暂住地？我是要把你带去我的家。我已经在那里住了十五年。”

里德尔若有所思地哼了一声，哈利用尽全力才控制住自己不要爆发。

“我觉得很有意思。”里德尔用冷淡的语调说道，“因为你从未用这个词去形容一个没有我们在的地方。”

哈利的嘴唇不愉快地扭了一下。“那是你的看法，对不对？”

“实际上，是你曾经亲口告诉我的。”

哈利用鼻子深呼吸，他可不会上钩，汤姆·里德尔大可尽情尝试愚弄他，可哈利绝不屈服于敌人的诡计。

罗恩清清嗓子，这声音让哈利回过神，他突然意识到两个朋友一直站在后面看，好像在围观魁地奇赛事。

“让我们去用飞路网，好吗？”赫敏提议。

无论是里德尔投向他后脑灼热的视线，还是那女孩受伤的表情，都让哈利觉得极其不自在。他情不自禁对女孩心生怜悯，也感到极其痛苦的内疚；她一定迷茫极了，里德尔对她灌输了谎言，编造了故事……

哈利觉得很糟糕，他不得不去当那个恶人，去告诉她自己并非是她亲生父亲。他不关心亲子鉴定测验给出的结果，关于他和里德尔的魔法。那个疯子肯定通过某种扭曲的黑魔法创造出了她。

去他妈的汤姆·里德尔，去他妈的伏地魔。哈利就是无法逃离这个人，如果就算哈利死了，还会继续遭受他的折磨，哈利也毫不意外。

直到下午，他们才终于设法逃离傲罗办公室，通过飞路网到达格里莫广场十二号。众人一个接一个走进起居室，哈利的眼睛一瞬不曾从里德尔身上移开。尽管对方的魔杖还在自己手里，但哈利并不认为这就能阻止这个疯子另寻他法。

“你准备让他们住哪个房间？”赫敏轻声问。

“沃尔布加和奥赖恩的如何——”

哈利用一句坚定的“不行，我需要他在附近，以防他夜间做什么小动作”打断了罗恩的嘟哝。

他的朋友点点头表示理解，于是哈利去找里德尔。对方已经在起居室里自在地走来走去，查看画像和书籍。注意到哈利的接近，他转身面向他，毫不掩饰在哈利全身逡巡的目光。艾芙琳在房间角落的储物柜前，踮着脚尖以便更好观察柜子上的魔法时钟，它滴滴答答地走，余音缭绕。

哈利谨慎地打量里德尔。“你可以在这里待上一段时间，住雷古勒斯的老房间。”

扬起两根精心修饰的眉毛以示疑问。“真的吗，哈利？久别重逢，我还以为我们可以开始重新熟悉对方，享受二人世界呢。”

哈利张开嘴，准备对这个男人啐出些不动听的话，而后记起小姑娘的存在，便忍住了，转而厌恶地冷哼道：“绝不可能，里德尔。”

里德尔轻哼，眼睛沉了下来，继续盯着哈利。“远比你想的有可能。”

哈利咬紧牙关，手在身体两侧握拳，但在他反驳里德尔前，赫敏从他身边经过。

“我带你们去房间。”

里德尔的视线短暂地落在她身上，接着最后看了一眼哈利，表情无法解读，步履急促走向她。

没有再说什么，赫敏领他穿过起居室，走上楼梯。只走了五级阶梯，里德尔突然停下脚步，扭头看向起居室，哈利这才后知后觉意识到那个小姑娘还同他在一起。

好奇心越发强烈，哈利看着里德尔和她无声地交换了一个眼神。女孩没说话，而是朝哈利身边迈了一步。她脸上的脆弱神情让哈利下定决心，非要彻底查清她的真实身份不可。她绝不可能是自己的女儿，尤其是汤姆·里德尔的亲戚。

里德尔似乎准许了她未开口的请求，跟着赫敏继续上楼去了。

艾芙琳看着哈利，她天使般可爱的脸上小心翼翼地绽开微笑，在她的目光下，哈利笨拙地挪动身子，他不知道该对她说什么，又拿她怎么办。拿“嗨，我真的不是你爸爸”作为他们的第一次交谈而言似乎略显残酷，因此，他对她礼貌地笑笑，直到罗恩于心不忍前来救场，宣布他沏了点茶。

于是，他们转移到厨房喝茶，除了里德尔，他忙着布置楼上的房间。当艾芙琳喝光杯子里最后一滴茶水，赫敏率先打破屋子里尴尬的气氛。

“饿了吗，艾芙琳？你想吃点什么？”

坐在哈利右手边的小女孩摇摇头。

“好吧，唔，那你想玩游戏吗？”

艾芙琳似乎在斟酌这个选项，但没有说话，她一直看着哈利，出于某些原因，好像在寻求他的许可。

“好吧，为什么我们不去找找这座房子里有什么好玩的呢？花园棚子里，有很多哈利为我的女儿和儿子保留的小游戏呢。”

这似乎引起艾芙琳的兴趣，她最后瞟了哈利一眼，便滑下椅子，跟随赫敏走向后门。门一在她们身后合上，哈利吐出一口叹息，他才意识到自己一直屏息到现在。

罗恩给了他一个同情的微笑。“不太好受吧，嗯？我自己都无法想象我要是有了个女儿，还对她一无所知。”

“罗恩，如果我有孩子，我认为——无论失忆与否——我都不会忘。”

朋友的微笑变得窘迫，耳尖红起来。“没错，确实。抱歉。”

起居室里飞路网被激活的声音打断哈利的回答，两人立即站起身去看来者是谁，韦斯莱夫人匆匆走进来，心不在焉地掸掉身上的炉灰，小罗丝和小雨果挤在她身边。

看到两个孩子的到来，罗恩的喜悦溢于言表，哈利也情不自禁感到一股欣喜的暖流。看到哈利，韦斯莱和格兰杰的两个孩子高兴地尖叫一声，冲过来拥抱他。他热切地回抱，然后问候韦斯莱夫人。他刚对她露出真情的笑容，突然间就被一个勒断呼吸的拥抱吞没。韦斯莱夫人放下双臂后，两眼噙着泪花。

“噢，亲爱的！你一定在那片该死的树林里经历了糟糕的事！”

“妈妈！”罗恩抱怨道，示意两个孩子还在场。

不过罗丝和雨果并没怎么注意他们。两个孩子好奇地打量着厨房门口，赫敏和艾芙琳刚折返回来，站在门边。一定是屋内的动静提醒他们有新客人到了。艾芙琳依次仔细观察两个孩子，脸上略带不容忽视的认真表情。

“爸爸，妈妈旁边的是谁？”罗丝问。

罗恩微微弯下腰，说：“宝贝，她是艾芙琳。她和——呃，她爸爸——要和哈利叔叔一起住几天。上去打招呼吧，罗丝。她准会喜欢你的。”

闻言，罗丝信心满满，飞快走上前，伸出一只手。“泥好（Hullo），我叫罗丝，你呢？”

艾芙琳端详了她一会，再轻柔地握住罗丝的手，她弯了弯漂亮的小嘴，露出礼貌的微笑，说道：“你好，我的名字是艾芙洛。”她海绿色的眼睛里闪烁着聪颖的光，它们极快地瞥向围观的大人，接着回到罗丝身上。

罗丝似乎没有注意艾芙洛的审视，而是灿烂地笑了。“你能帮我一起涂色吗？”她举起从家里带来的书，看到艾芙洛慢慢点头，罗丝咧开嘴，又绽开明亮的笑容。她吃力地爬上厨房的长凳，把涂色书和墨水在餐桌上摊开。

与此同时，雨果抓着罗恩的手，不知所措地看着两个女孩。罗恩笑着，握了握掌心的小手。“去吧，女孩不会咬你。”他说，“通常情况下。”

雨果犹豫了一会，摇摇晃晃地加入他们餐桌上的游戏。大人们在一旁，偷偷注视孩子们玩耍在一起。

“噢，他们真不错。”韦斯莱夫人说，毫不在意第三个孩子可能是黑魔王的女儿。

“哈利，亲爱的，你有好好吃饭吗？”

他还没来得及回答，韦斯莱夫人拍拍他的手臂，啧啧有声。“当然没有，瞧瞧你！瘦得只剩骨头。”她越过他走进厨房，“我来做点午饭要喝的汤，别担心，很快就好！”

罗恩与哈利相视一笑，赫敏加入他们。“好啦。”哈利说，“我们去客厅坐，我想知道我都错过了什么。”

“可是……神秘人怎么办？”三人移向起居室的时候，罗恩问。

赫敏翻翻眼睛，低声嘟囔着“又来了，罗纳德”云云。

“我认为他不是……呃， ** _他_** 。不太像，我也不确定，但我想这个汤姆·里德尔可能来自另一条时间线。”

“没开玩笑？”

哈利恼火地瞥他一眼。“在那个时间，他没有彻底变成……”

“心理变态？”罗恩说，而赫敏也同时说道：“狂妄自大？”

哈利笑了一声。“对，你们都对。我设了好几个防护咒，来掌握他的动向。我还没收了他的魔杖，所以我不觉得两手空空的他还能带来什么特别严重的威胁。”

“好极了。”罗恩点点头，“干得漂亮，哥们，防患于未然。”

谈话陷入短暂的安静，孩子们叽叽喳喳的声音从厨房传来，像是韦斯莱家庭聚会。韦斯莱夫人烹饪的饭香飘在这座阴郁老房子里，还有密友熟悉的陪伴，都让哈利心满意足，但过去的经历告诉他，这种满足感不会持续很久，他终会再次孤单一人。

“所以。”哈利开口，期待地看着朋友，“十二天呢，是不是？”

“梅林，哈利，大家都以为你死了。”罗恩嚷道。

赫敏的眼睛可疑地凝聚起一层水雾。“最后我们不得不接受……你遭遇不测。那时候你已经失踪了三天，噢哈利，那太难受了！”她双手捂住脸，罗恩一手搂着她肩膀，轻拍她的后背。

愧疚令哈利的心疼痛起来，他倾身将她的手从脸上拉开。“嘿，我在这呢，我还活着。看起来第三次的魔咒定律失效了。”他试图笑笑，“再说，你见过哪次死亡降临的时候，我难逃一劫的？”

赫敏哽咽着笑了一声。“罗恩也这么说。”她咕哝道，向丈夫投去嗔怒的、喜爱的眼神。

罗恩露齿而笑。“我说对了，不是吗？”

哈利心中一动，在座位上挺直腰，过了一会，里德尔出现在楼梯底，依旧面带倦色，目光朝厨房里孩子们含糊的声音望去。满足了好奇心，这个高大、阴沉的男人终于也来到起居室。他一进来，发现三人坐在那儿，接着，暗沉沉的眸子就锁定了哈利。他的视线带着奇异的热意，哈利顿时觉得自己无从隐藏，好像他被剥去衣衫，从里到外被看了个遍。里德尔在沙发上坐下，和他过于近了，他移开目光，十分恼火。

罗恩清清嗓子，谁也不愿做第一个开启话题的人。

里德尔对两人露出好奇的神情。“终于，我有幸能见到‘名声斐然’的罗纳德·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰——请原谅，据我所知，现在是格兰杰-韦斯莱。”

哈利僵住了。“你怎么——”

里德尔对他扬起眉。

来自过去的汤姆里德尔绝无可能知道这些事，除非他在这个时代所待的时间比他们目前所知道的要长。他也许已经待了一些年数，只是远远观察着，等待正确的时机发难。想到这个可能性，以及它或许和自己的失踪、又突然现身于林间有关联，哈利心跳骤热加速。

一声沉重的叹息把哈利拽出翻涌的思绪，他发现里德尔向后靠着沙发。他面色沉静无波，尽管眼周那圈憔悴挥之不去。

“放松，宝贝。”他说，用绕过沙发后背的手抚摸哈利的脸颊。哈利躲开他的触碰，那只手落了下来。“一开始是你告诉我的。难道你认为结婚九年，我甚至还记不住那两个你一生中最重要的人？”

哈利哑口无言，而当他看向一边，发现似乎罗恩和赫敏也是如此。

“你真的是他吗？”赫敏脱口而出。

里德尔冷静的目光滑向她，赫敏满脸通红，哈利不怪她，毕竟尽管这个男人作恶多端——他的英俊也毋庸置疑。

“如果你指的是未来的黑魔王，那我想我是的。”里德尔答道，“你要是不信，可以用基因检测咒语验证真相。”

“呃——不了，我想……没什么问题。”她含糊地说，困惑地皱眉，“但——你是怎么来到这里的？时间转换器？在接触哈利前，你就把它藏起来了吗？因为把你带到魔法部的时候，你身上一个转换器都没找到。”

里德尔再次看向哈利，突如其来的关注让他向一边避开。不知为何，它太熟悉了，仿佛里德尔在描绘他的五官，或是追溯他的容颜。哈利试图坐远一点，却沮丧地发现，沙发上再也没有什么余地供他后退了。

“我用了和我丈夫一样的办法。”里德尔说，继续用这个词称呼他，这让哈利心头火起。

赫敏却对此充耳不闻，而是接着问下去：“什么办法？”

“我想你不会记得……”里德尔喃喃地说，终于把目光从哈利身上移开，而转向赫敏，“树林。”

赫敏似乎要从座位上跳起来。“什么树林？小汉格顿附近的？那就是哈利失踪的地方！”

“也是醒来的地方。”哈利补充。

“跟树林没有多大关系，重点是花。”里德尔纠正，“那是一种魔法植物，叫旅行幽花，虽然我已经听说了它许多不同的名字。关于它的文字记载，我只在一本没有署名的厚书上找到过，那本书为一个住在爱沙尼亚小村庄的人持有。实际上，他还有很多珍稀发现……”

赫敏的大脑转得飞快。“你还记得花的模样吗？”

里德尔还没回答，罗丝突然跑进起居室，她的父母亲瞬间紧张起来，显然察觉到不对劲。“罗茜，发生什么事了？”赫敏说。

“妈咪，艾芙琳不太好！”罗茜喊道。

她话还没说完，里德尔猛得站起身，赶往厨房，莫丽已经在那里手忙脚乱地照顾艾芙琳。黑发小姑娘趴在桌上，羽毛笔握在无力的手指里。雨果站在旁边，眼睛睁得大大的，不知所措。

“我的魔杖。”

愣了一下他才理解这简洁的指令，而后，哈利当机从外袍里摸出那根兄弟魔杖，仅仅迟疑一秒，立刻把它交了出去。男人紧绷的脸和急切的神情最终让哈利确信这件事的重要性。

里德尔的手腕迅速一挥，施了个漂浮咒，艾芙琳缓缓地飘至半空。她天使般甜美的脸一片苍白且毫无生气，嘴唇不停蠕动，而她的呢喃非常模糊，哈利根本听不清。她越过他们，飘向楼梯，短短的乌黑发绺凌乱无力地垂着，里德尔紧随其后，哈利也立即跟上去。

他们一到楼上，里德尔把她放在雷古勒斯的床上。因为哈利睡在西里斯旧房间，而雷古勒斯的房间则距离最近，最有利于盯紧他们。艾芙琳依旧在轻声细语，里德尔也没有回答哈利的问题。

“她在说什么？里德尔——”哈利又问，对方示意他安静，又用魔杖指着艾芙琳。这次，他轻声说了一个陌生的咒语，而她合上双眼，小小的身体放松下来，静止不动。哈利只能在一旁看，心中感到深深的担忧。

“这是现在唯一的办法。”里德尔解释，“明天早上她就能好起来。”

“你做了什么？”

“简单的镇定咒，很温和，适合她这个年龄的孩子，但也足够让她入睡。”

她躺在那儿，依旧惨白得过分，一种无法抵御的冲动催促哈利去检查她的鼻息。看到女孩的状况，他感到无法解释的惊悸，犹如万蚁噬心，来自他的本能。尽管她不可能是他的孩子，但她生病的念头对他来说远比想象中更为沉重。不过既然里德尔说了她会好起来的，他为什么还要质疑呢？

因为他是个邪恶的、满口谎言的混账，不能相信他，这就是理由。

哈利从床边离开，走向里德尔，对方正在一只破旧的老手提箱里翻找。哈利瞥了一眼艾芙琳，问道：“她怎么了？”

里德尔下巴的肌肉舒展开，停下动作，头也不抬地回答：“她病了，就在最近两年。我……”他犹豫了，仿佛他难以说出口接下去的话，“她病得越来越厉害。”

哈利小心地吞咽一口。“那，你知道是什么病吗？能治愈吗？”

“不，它不能！”里德尔厉声说，“因为它不是麻瓜或巫师的疾病。是她的……灵魂……那才是问题所在。”

他继续在包里埋头寻找，哈利眉头紧锁，咬紧牙。“继续解释，里德尔。她的灵魂？”

里德尔愤怒地喷了喷鼻息，嘶嘶地说：“ ** _出来，小王子_** 。”

哈利眨眨眼，面对突然切换的蛇佬腔，他竟毫不觉怪异。上次听从除自己以外的人嘴里听到蛇佬腔，已经是很多年前了。只有一次，他发现自己出门来到田野或是在自己的小花园，一条蛇爬出来，他们小小交谈了一会。但罗恩和赫敏对此并不知情，而哈利情愿保留这个秘密。他痛恨这个能力并没有随伏地魔一同消亡，那只是另一道伤疤，另一种提醒，他希望能永远都想不起来。

哈利还在想里德尔为何突然说起蛇语，这时，一只小小的、表皮光滑的绿脑袋从手提箱里探出来，分叉舌吐进吐出，分辨空气里的味道。

“ ** _窝里温暖_** 。”竖瞳转向哈利，眨眨眼，脑袋微微扭动，“ ** _孕育者回家了。母亲会高兴_** 。”

眼前的展开在他意料之外，哈利蹙眉。

“显然，从艾芙琳诞生之地带走她的时候，出了一点差错。”里德尔解释，“我们的理论有所遗漏，所以现在魔法想把她带回去。”

重新集中注意花了哈利一点时间，但当他理解了对方的话后，惊恐交加。不只因为对方提及一个能诞生婴孩的神秘之地，还因为他的孩子显然渐入……死亡。

“带走？从哪里？”

“我不知道。”里德尔承认，“一开始，所知的信息少而又少。”

“可你还是把她从某个魔法次元窃走了？甚至没想过这会对她造成多大伤害？你必须把她送回去！”

冷冽的眼睛闪过危险的光，衣浪翻涌的一刹那，里德尔猛得站起身，脸已在哈利咫尺。“她·是·我们的·女儿。”他嘶声说，“而且带走她的人是你，不是我。”

哈利依旧不相信他，但也不认为继续就这点争论不休能让情况有所明晰——当下绝不是个恰当的时机。

“那么，我们得做点什么。”哈利说，心中的惊悸演变成绝望的灼痛。

“你以为我没想尽所有办法？”里德尔厉声说，又站起来，小蛇缠在他手腕上。他接着说下去的时候，全身散发冰冷的怒火。“我花了无数小时，无数天，无数月，竭尽一切试图从血液魔法上找出眉目，但我的努力全都 ** _付诸东流_** 。我翻遍每块大陆、每寸裂缝、每个孔洞找这种该死的植物，就为了哪怕一点点让她活下去的方法，同时，我还得 ** _找_** 你。但是所有—— ** _所有地方_** ——我都 ** _一无所获_** ！”这段长话，里德尔真的是嘶吼着说完的，他似乎也因此花了很大力气，胸膛因愤怒的呼吸而上下起伏，眼睛睁得很大，满是疯狂。

对于这些新认知，哈利不知道该说什么，也无从可想。因为里德尔的样子并不像在撒谎。

可哈利永远无法信任他这样的人。即使方才见证了对方情绪爆发，而这种爆发是很难再做矫饰的。里德尔似乎确实竭尽全力挽救他的……他们的……女儿，同时也在努力寻找哈利。

哈利咬着内侧颊肉，但他拒绝道歉。

“好。”

里德尔发出疲倦、轻蔑的声音。“我不需要道歉。我要的是……”话音渐轻，他用力吞咽一口，没有再说下去。

哈利没有逼问，但他无法控制自己惊讶且难以置信地注视着里德尔全新的一面。他从没想过自己还能看到这样——他敢这么说么—— ** _凡人_** 的伏地魔。

“我们会弄清楚的。”哈利说，“我从来不知道还有什么东西是赫敏查不到的，只要她愿意。此外，我们得到的信息更多了，魔法知识距四十年代已经有了很大发展。”

男人保持缄默，而哈利权当默许。


End file.
